


A Life Anew

by Sherloqued



Series: A Life Anew [1]
Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Alice contemplates her new life in another country, which includes her growing friendship with Uncas.





	

Late Summer, 1757 - Andia-ta-roc-te, Lake George, Province of New York

 

"Wilt thou walk with me, Uncas?"

Leaves were beginning to senesce; the leaves of the wild highbush blueberries were already turning red at their edges, one of the first plants to do so, and signaling the time to leave the summer encampment for winter.  He might not see her again until the spring.

Uncas agreed.

She offered him her arm and took his elbow as they walked, linking her arm in his, leaning in closer into him, and he did not move away, although with the polite and courteous manners of any gentleman.  It seemed a natural thing.  But anything more would be improper; and not only for her sake.   She would not have any trouble or harm come to him.  And she didn't want her father to send her back to Scotland.

"Shall we be friends, then? she asked him.

She often wondered if it would have been better if her people had never come, with all the war and violent clashes that came about because of it; but then such rare moments of beauty would not have been either, as what was now shared between them, and that she so now cherished.

"Yes." he replied. "Friends".

 


End file.
